


Beautiful Mother, Soft and Sweet

by DiaHonkers



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adoption, Dear god just let these children be happy, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaHonkers/pseuds/DiaHonkers
Summary: The first Mother's day Edward has with Winry doesn't go as planned when she kicks him and his brother out and sends them down to Dublith to see their teacher.





	Beautiful Mother, Soft and Sweet

The two boys stood outside the door, waiting for the other to take the initiative. They stood there for a while, glancing around awkwardly and occasionally looking at each other, giving the other the _‘No you do it’_ look.

Winry kicked the boys out for Mother's Day. Edward and Alphonse had prepared a big celebration for her first Mother's Day only to be shoved along to Dublith to spend it with their teacher.

“Oh just forget it! I’ll do it!” Edward huffed before taking a deep breath and rapping his knuckles on the wooden door.

The boys tensed up as heavy footsteps clambered towards the door. The door swung open revealing a tall shadowy figure wielding a butchers knife. To anyone else, they would have screamed and run away, but the boys were used to the intimidating sight of the butcher. After all, they knew a much more terrifying woman.

“Edward, Alphonse,” He said stepping out into the sunlight and rubbing their heads. Ed grumbled something about being an adult while Al relished in the feeling. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, well, uhm, we came to visit you and teacher for mothers day…” Alphonse said embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head.

Sig simply nodded and stepped aside allowing the two to enter the house. “Izumi!” he called down the hall “The Elric pipsqueaks are here!”

Edward instinctively scrunched up at ‘pipsqueak’ but shook it off as he placed his suitcase next to the dining chair and sat down.

Their teacher emerged from around the corner wearing pajamas and a pink shawl draped around her shoulders. Her eyes widened before she scowled and glared at the two of them.

“What did you do?’

“What!?” Ed yelled, “We didn't do anything!”

Izumi scoffed and pulled out a chair, sitting down. Her husband brought in a tray with a kettle and teacups an, placed it in the middle of the table before taking a seat himself.

“Then why are you here?” She continued.

“Winry kicked us out.” Al said hanging his head. The adults looked at the boys puzzled, waiting for one of them to elaborate.

“She totally ignored our work to throw her an awesome party and made us come visit you,” Ed said sitting back and crossing his arms “N-not that we didn't want to see you!’ he stammered.

Izumi’s face softened in the idea of the boys wanting to visit her before turning back to confusion. “A party for what?”

The boys looked at their teacher with wide eyes.

“For Mother’s Day.” Al said breaking the tension and confusion in the room.

Izumi’s breath cut short before her lips parted and she gave the boys a look of filled with such sadness, but full of gratitude and love.

“Boys…” She mumbled under her breath before standing up and enveloping the two in a hug “You didn't have to do that.”

“Yeah I know,” Ed said scratching the back of his head as Izumi stepped away and stood above them “But Winry forced us out, saying she’ll celebrate her first Mother's Day next year. Me and Al were all ready! Balloons, Streamers, Presents, a cute little outfit for Alec…” He trailed off.

Izumi laughed “That’s too sweet…” She softly said in a sweet tone the boys weren’t used to. She sat back down in her chair as Sig rubbed her back smiling.

“We also...uh...got you a present.” Al said with a shaky voice. He reached down to wethered-down suitcase and pulled out a manila folder. He slid it towards his teacher, avoiding eye contact. Ed’s breath quickened in anxiety as he fiddled with his hands in his lap.

Izumi looked at her surrogate sons puzzled before slowly picking up the folder. Sig came to stand next to her to see what the boys had gotten her. His face showed obvious pride and excitement as his wife accepted her first Mother’s day gift.

Izumi unhooked the metal packaging and opened it. Papers upon papers in thick stacks appeared as she pulled the contents out.

The two adults in the room's breath cut short as they read the big bolded letters at the top of the first paper.

**Adoption Agreement**

It read. Their gaze stuck to the letters, relishing at every big black word. The two slowly looked up from the paper and at the two boys. They looked at them with anticipation and worry, anxiously awaiting their response.

Alphonse had a worried smile on his face. His face scrunched up in embarrassment and his cheeks reddened. Edward looked towards the wall away from everyone, his feet bouncing

under the table.

“You two…” Izumi managed to croak, tears flowing freely. Sig pulled his wife into a hug, his own tears landing on her shoulder. The golden-haired boys looked at their teacher and her husband in shock as her guard let down and her emotions spilled out.

“Are you sure about this? I mean, your mothe-”

“Our mother’s dead,” Ed stated bluntly “She’s never coming back. We know that better than anyone,” Edward’s honey colored eyes stared straight into his teachers “But you’re here, both of you. Plus, I’m sure mom would want that.”

Izumi looked at Al who nodded in agreement at his brother's words. She stared back down to the paper, now stained with her tears. She stood up and walked into the other room. The brothers froze in fear as she left their sight. Sig stayed put behind the chair she had been sitting in, covering his eyes with his forearm and smiling.

The boy's breath only returned to them as their teacher re-entered the room with a pen. Without saying a single word, she sat back down and put pen to paper. _Izumi Curtis_ was written in ink with the looks of it being the most delicate thing in the world.

She slid the paper over to her husband who took the pen and shakily, but neatly signed his own name.

“This is just the start,” Izumi broke the silence “There’s still tons of paperwork left to do, not to mention going to court.”

The Elric’s didn’t say a word, too stunned to form any coherent sentence. Alphonse looked to his older brother, a smile on his face that could compete with the brightness of the sun. He gave a pitiful laugh as the dam broke and tears ran down his face.

Edward’s chin quivered before his own cheeks became wet with salty tears. He grabbed Al’s hand and squeezed it tightly as if he didn’t want to lose him. He smiled before turning his gaze downwards.

“I hope you’re happy with this, Mom.” He whispered under his breath for only him to hear.

He swore heard a reply.

_‘I just want you to be happy. She’s good for you.’_

It said. He laughed to himself, knowing that there was no logical explanation as to what he had heard, but he held onto that little inkling of hope that it was real.

* * *

 

Almost a year later, a newly formed family walked out of the courthouse. Edward held his very pregnant wife’s hand as he led her down the steps. Al and Mei walked, each holding one of the hands of their nephew who teetered along, refusing to be held. He was a big boy now after all.

Sig held a sobbing Izumi in his arms as they slowly made their way down the steps. Their new children stood at the bottom of the steps smiling up at them. The pair stopped right before getting to the bottom and looked at them.

“Granny, why are you crying?” Alec asked innocently in his new forming voice.

Izumi left her place from against her husband and bent down to pick the young boy up. She smiled at him as he giggled in her arms and snuggled his face into the crook of her neck. As if her face couldn’t get any brighter, contrasting with the tears on her face, it did.

“I’m alright, Alec,” She said holding him out in front of her. The same eyes as Ed’s stared into hers as she smiled at him with her brows furrowed in a soft manner “I’m just very happy, that’s all.”

“But if you’re happy, why are you crying?” He asked puzzled.

She gave a wet chuckle. “Sometimes, when people are really really happy, they cry. That’s how I feel now.”

Alec’s face lit up in understanding before he began to squirm in her arms to be put down. She lowered him and he stumbled towards his father, holding onto his leg. Ed smiled down at him before ruffling his hair.

He looked back up to the woman, her husband had joined her standing next to her in front of them, one hand wrapped around her waist.

“This calls for a celebration, doesn’t it?” He said looking around at the party. They nodded in agreement or gave a cheerful ‘yes’. Ed closed his eyes and took a breath.

“Well, let’s go, Mom.”

Izumi’s breath caught in her throat as she bit her bottom lip. She once again had to hold tears back. Sig’s hand once again wrapped around her waist as he clenched tighter. She smiled up at him and nestled her head into his chest before turning her head to look at her son.

“Yes, let's go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually thought I had written more for this story but apparently, I didn't. I've had this idea since like, March, and I've just been waiting to post this. Cause god knows that there isn't enough fluffy content with the Elric's and the Curtis'. And for a note, Alec is the fan child I have for Edwin, and I haven't done much with him so I wanted to at least have a little tidbit with him in it. 
> 
> Happy Mother's Day!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated!!


End file.
